Poké Ride/Anime
Ride Pokémon appear in a slightly expanded role in the anime's . While most Ride Pokémon are still rented, Trainers can own their own personal Ride Pokémon, and can even command them to use moves and participate in s. Ride Pokémon first appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, in which a Sharpedo was used by to move around the water in Hau'oli City. In the same episode, several Tauros appeared under the ownership of the Pokémon School, where they were used by , , and . Ash and each used a Ride Tauros in a race in the following episode. Lana owns a , which she uses to traverse over the water. When not in use, it is kept in the sea next to her house. It was first seen in Alola to New Adventure!. Kiawe owns a , which he uses to move around from island to island in order to make deliveries. Beginning in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Kiawe used this Charizard on his missions with the Ultra Guardians. It used to belong to his grandfather. It also debuted in Alola to New Adventure!. In Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, several and Lapras were used to help in a fishing exercise for Ash and . A driver used three Ride Tauros to help pull his cart in To Top a Totem!. A Ride appeared in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, where it was used by Ash to join Kiawe and his Ride Charizard. A Trainer used a Ride Lapras in Partner Promises!. Three Ride Tauros appeared in Alolan Open House!, where they were stolen by Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp from children at the Pokémon School. Multiple Ride Stoutland appeared in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!. Olivia used a Ride Tauros in Big Sky, Small Fry!. In A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, many Poké Ride Pokémon appeared, including a , , , , and . They were used by Ash, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and , respectively, during their first mission as the Ultra Guardians. Many of them have been used during subsequent . Ash and Acerola used a Ride in Some Kind of Laziness! in order to travel across Haina Desert to the Ruins of Abundance. A Ride made its first appearance in Filling the Light with Darkness!, under the command of , the newest member of the Ultra Guardians. Ride Mantine first appeared in Alola, Alola!, where Ash, , and rode them to Treasure Island. Prior to Ride 's proper introduction, the concept of Mantine Surfing appeared in Where Are You Going, Eevee? short, where the titular Eevee learned to ride the it had befriended through the waves. That same Mantine appeared in Alola, Alola!, joining the Ride Mantine on the way to their destination. Gallery File:Ash Sharpedo.png|Sharpedo Jet File:Lana Lapras.png|Lapras Paddle File:Tauros Racing anime.png|Tauros Charge File:Kiawe Charizard.png|Charizard Glide File:Sophocles Kiawe Wailmer.png|Ride Wailmer File:SM011.png|Ride Pelipper File:Poke Ride Mudsdale.png|Mudsdale Gallop File:Ash Garchomp.png|Ride Garchomp File:Sophocles Metang.png|Ride Metang File:Mallow Flygon.png|Ride Flygon File:Lillie Altaria.png|Ride Altaria File:Lana Dragonair.png|Ride Dragonair File:Gladion Noivern.png|Ride Noivern File:Lana Mantine.png|Mantine Surf